


Paintball

by KasSgr4y



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, ethan nestor - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: CrankGameplays - Freeform, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ethan Nestor - Freeform, Ethan Nestor Needs a Hug, Gun Violence, Hostage Situations, Hurt Ethan Nestor, Hurt/Comfort, Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, Oblivious Mark Fischbach, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad Ethan Nestor, Trust Issues, Unus Annus, Violence, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasSgr4y/pseuds/KasSgr4y
Summary: Mark tries to get his paintball shot on Ethan, not knowing the real reason why Ethan was so terrified to take the shot. 1 hostage situation and a panic attack later and the truth is revealed.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Paintball

**TW: Gun violence, PTSD**

**This is a take on one of their Unus Annus videos but im changing a lot of the details. In this story, Ethan was the victim of a mugging only a few months prior.**

The video started out pretty uneventful and Ethan was actually having a lot of fun despite originally being hesitant about the video to begin with. Mark had come up with the brilliant idea to recreate a hostage situation and have them both try to escape it. Mark had begun the video by explaining that they were going to demonstrate how to tie some of the knots on each other and then they would try to escape them, then after that, the two would be blindfolded and tied up and they would both have to escape. Ethan went first, attempting to tie mark up as best as he could. A feeling of warmth spread through his chest as he admired his work. He had thought that his knots were quite well done. The warmth disappeared when mark easily broke from his bonds, the proud smile on his face faltered slightly but he quickly covered it up with a laugh as mark criticized his work.

“you call that a knot?!” He laughed, holding up the now untied rope. “Even a baby could escape that”

“At least I tried” Ethan huffed, pushing the sinking feeling to the back of his mind. This was supposed to be a bit of fun, he reminded himself.

The two continued on filming, Ethan tried a few other knots on Mark, all of which mark found harder and harder to escape from. Eventually the two switched over and it was Marks turn to restrain Ethan. To say that Ethan was nervous would be an understatement. He had a bad history with this kind of thing and he knew that one little mishap during this video could bring out everything he had been trying to hide since it happened. Nevertheless, he pushed forwards, forcing his memory to the back of his mind and slowing his breathing to supress the panic that surged in him the moment Mark pulled his wrists behind him. Surprisingly, that portion of the video went by pretty quickly and Ethan was able to push past the memories haunting him and just enjoy the video. Not surprisingly, he found it particularly difficult to escape the restraints that mark placed him in no matter how hard he tugged at them but he didn’t let it get to him, Mark was particularly gifted at knot tying.

The second half of the video rolled around quickly and the dread began to pool in Ethan’s stomach again. All sense of excitement left him the minute the blindfold was placed over his eyes, enveloping him in darkness. His heart thundered in his chest as he was almost forcibly pushed into a chair. His breathing picked up slightly when someone grabbed his wrists, tightly binding to the arms of the chair. Tears stung his eyes as he felt hands roughly tugging his legs towards the legs of the chair. He was scared, that much was obvious. But Ethan tried to push back the fear, mark was right next to him, his friends were there, it was just a video. It’s not real. Ethan was pulled out of his thoughts as mark began speaking, to him or the camera, Ethan wasn’t sure but he tried to focus on Marks words. Anything to keep him from slipping.

“Alright, remember what we did in the first part of the video?” Mark started, keeping his tone as serious as he could while looking directly at the camera, a smirk evident on his face. It would be easy for the viewers to see that Mark was not in the same position as Ethan: he was not wearing a blindfold, his wrists and ankles weren’t tightly bound (instead, a loose double knot held him in place), and he wasn’t shaking. The last detail was something that no one in the room picked up on. “we’re going to have to use those skills to escape this, 5 minutes on the clock, are you ready?” Ethan nodded slightly before realising that mark couldn’t actually see him, so he mumbled out a small ‘yes’ in acknowledgement.

And it began, Ethan pulled and tugged at the restraints in a futile attempt to escape. Frustration built up as more and more time passed and exhaustion set in. Amy called the half way mark and Ethan felt as if he was about to cry. Mark had called that he had his ankles free nearly a minute ago but Ethan didn’t even think his restraints had gotten any looser. Panic began to built up as memories from the cold night back in early February that year. Ethan’s tugging slowed as he memories filled his brain but he fought as hard as he could to push them back along with the tears that followed, desperate to be anywhere but where he was.

“God Damnit!” Mark exclaimed making Ethan flinch slightly. Mark watched Ethan struggle with an ever present smirk on his face, oblivious to the boys panic. Ever so often he would make a comment about being unable to get his wrists free and watch as the younger boy increased his movements to free himself. 4 minutes approached and it was clear to Mark that Ethan wasn’t getting anywhere with his ropes.

“its time” me mouthed to Amy, so that Ethan couldn’t hear him. Not that Ethan was focusing much on what Mark was saying. Silently, Mark rose from his chair and headed towards the supply cupboard, re-entering the room a few seconds later holding a paintball gun. The sinister smirk never left his face as he approached Ethan’s unaware, struggling form. Mark looked at Amy for a second to make sure that she was filming the scene before pressing the barrel of the gun against the back of Ethan’s head. The boys stilled. Mark stifled a laugh, blissfully unaware of the traumatic memories pouring through the youngers head.

“You know what’s happening right?” Mark basically laughed. Ethan didn’t move. Receiving no answer Mark pulled the blindfold off. Ethan snapped his eyes shut at the light and mark took the opportunity to move in front of the trembling boy. A few people in the room stifled a laugh at the boys reaction.

When Ethan opened his eyes he froze. The only thing he could register was the barrel of the gun pointed straight at him. He shut his eyes again for a spit second only to be assaulted with memories of the Harsh rain and tight rope around his wrist as gunshots rung through the air. He snapped his eyes open again, a few tears finally bubbling over. Mark didn’t seem to notice the tears slowly trickling down the boys face as he backed up to the other end of the room.

“M-mark” Ethan’s voice came out as barely a whisper, trembling with fear.

“Ethan” Mark didn’t pick up on the boys fear, continuing to taunt him. “You know what’s happening”

“P-please…p-lease don’t” Ethan’s eyes were wide in pure terror, focused on the gun in Marks hand.

“Don’t be a baby” Mark laughed at the obvious stutter in Ethan’s voice.

“P-please don’t” Ethan tugged at his bonds again, desperate to be free from the chair but it was futile, the ropes were to tight.

“10 feet Ethan” Mark smirked clicking the safety off the gun.

The sound of the gun clicking brought an onslaught of flashbacks to Ethan. Memories of the cold metal of the gun pressed against his head and the harsh taunts of his attackers as they restrained him against the rough concrete. Panic seized him as he began to thrash around in the chair. Harsh, agonizing screams erupted from his throat as hot tears flooded his face.

“STOP! DON’T PLEASE! LET ME GO!” Raw screams echoed through the house. The room went silent as Ethan screamed. Mark watched, frozen as the young boy he had come to love was reduced to terrified screams. The paintball gun in his hand fell to the floor with a clunk and Mark flung himself forwards to try and calm Ethan.

“Ethan! Ethan! Hey buddy, Your okay…your okay” He tried to keep his tone as calm as he could as he ripped the ropes off Ethan’s wrists and ankles. Ethan’s Thrashing didn’t die down, instead, he propelled himself from the chair and pushed himself into the closet corner, hugging his knees to his chest as strangled sobs erupted through the stunned silence.

“p-please don’t…” Ethan’s mumbled out broken cries for help. His screaming died down to hiccupping and sobbing. His entire body shook with pure terror.

“Ethan, it’s me. Its Mark… Im not going to hurt you….you’re Okay” Mark placed a reassuring hand on the younger boys shoulders, tears falling from his own eyes. Ethan’s terrified eyes snapped up to meet marks pained ones.

“M-mark?” Ethan Sobbed, finally taking in the room around him.

“oh Ethan” Mark Gathered Ethan into his arms, pulling the boy into a tight hug and gently peppered the top of his head with little kisses. Anything to comfort the boy. After what felt like hours, Ethan’s crying ceased to barely audible hiccups. Marks grip on the boy didn’t falter. Questions spiralled through everyone’s heads, questions that they knew needed answers. Marks glanced up at Amy, tears danced down her face. Everyone was in shock. Slowly, Mark pulled Ethan’s tired body away from his own, gently guiding his chin, causing the boy to meet his eyes.

“Ethan, I need you to tell me what happened?” He kept his voice as gentle as possible, afraid that the boy would break. Ethan looked down, embarrassment hot on his cheeks. “i…um…-“ Ethan squeezed his eyes shut, desperate to block the memories fighting their way back into his head. Marks hand found his, squeezing reassuringly.

“Take your time”

There was a moment of silence before Ethan spoke again, his voice unsteady. “Back in February” he kept his gaze locked on the floor “I was walking home from somewhere. I-I don’t remember where…but i…um…I took a wrong turn and…uhh…I e-ended up in a bad part of the c-c-city” small tears dripped down his cheeks. “They came out of n-nowhere...and…um…one of them…” he took a deep breath, finally looking mark in the eye. “One of them had a gun”

Marks heart broke at the sight. He reached up a gentle hand to wipe away a stray tear, his heart melting when the younger boy leaned into his touch. “Eth…why did you keep that from us?”

“I didn’t want you to get hurt”

Mark was stunned, Ethan had kept something so traumatic to himself for months because he didn’t want mark to get hurt. He couldn’t quite understand.

“they knew who I was mark…they knew who you were…they wanted…t-they wanted your personal information, t-things that would really hurt you” Ethan sobbed “I c-couldn’t let them do that to y-you, so I reused…t-they were going to k-kill me Mark…id b-be dead right now i-if…” he trailed off as more sobs wracked his frame.

“if what?” Mark was desperate to know what had saved his Ethan. He was furious, someone had attacked Ethan to get at him! And someone was going to pay for it! “…if you hadn’t called” Marks eyebrows furrowed, he vaguely remembered a phone call with Ethan in February, his voice was shaky and hoarse but Mark had thought that Ethan had just been playing video games again.

“I answered the phone before they had a chance too and they got spooked, thought I was gonna get the cops involved so they ran…you saved me Mark” Marks heart thundered in heart.

“No. I nearly got you killed”


End file.
